Just another Day
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Oldie. What Happens when a Preggo Edge is craving food in the middle of the night? His husband John Cena will just have to go and get it. Or else. Male Preg, SLASH, Lang, etc. Edge/Cena, Cendge. One - shot, please R


Title: Just another Day in my life  
Pairing: John/Edge  
Plot: What happens when a pregnant Edge wants things to go his way? Well John will just have to let him have it.  
Rating: T/ PG - 13  
Contents: M/M Relationships, Male-Preg, Angst, Somewhat Fluff.  
Disclaimer: Yeah i sadly don't own them, yada yada yada, blah, blah, blah.  
A/N:  
Feedback: Makes me Smile and i hardy ever do that, seriously... ^_^ Kay so i lied about the second part, aww well, sue me. -_^

"I _hate_ you" The Canadian sneered as he wrapped his arms around his rounded stomach. "That's not what you said six months ago" The short haired brunette man murmured replied with a smirk. "Fuck you" the blond man scowled. "Mmm you already did, that's how we got into this little situation, remember." John asked with a smirk.

"I was raped" Edge muttered starring at the floor as John burst out laughing. "_Sureee I threw you down and had my way with you, i raped you and you fought valiantly and screamed bloody murder_." John stated sarcastically. "Yeah you did!" Edge muttered. "Yeah that's not how i remember it. Takes two to tango, plus i could tell by the way you were beggin' for more, you loved it". John smirked leaning over to touch Adam's thigh.

"Don't fuckin' touch me!" Adam scowled crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Adam?" John asked with a grin.  
"Fuck off, don't talk to me, don't look at me, Dammit stop Fuckin' looking at me you Bastard!"  
"Aww somebody hates when they're so obviously wrong"  
"Fuck off Asshole"

"Aww you big baby, you're havin' a bitch fit, let's call the Waambulence"  
"Shut the fuck up Cena!"  
"Make me, Hormonal bitch"  
"I said shut your fuckin' mouth before i shove my fist in it!"

"Mmm i'd rather you shove somethin' else in"  
"You fucking Man-whore" Adam sneered.

"Mmm and who's the pregnant one now?" John asked with a smirk.  
"So you fucking Cunt licker!" Adam yelled glaring a hole in John's chest.  
"I'd much rather suck cock honestly, mainly yours" John replied wiggling his eye brows.

"Cock sucker, slut, Cunt, Bitch! Whore!" Adam screamed as John smirked trying not to laugh at his pregnant enraged lover. "Yup that's me" He answered with a smirk as Adam seethed eyes blazing.

The 'Argument' continued on.

"Shut up!"  
"Shut down"  
"Be quiet!"  
"Be loud!"  
"Leave me alone!"  
"No, make me"

"I fucking hate you!" Adam screamed angrily.  
"I fucking love you!" John yelled back at his hot headed lover.

"Damn you" Adam muttered as tears began to pour from his eyes. "Aww c'mon now, don't cry, i hate seeing you cry" John murmured wrapping his arms around Adam, pulling him against his chest. "I hate being pregnant, being so damn'd emotional, i hate it" Adam sobbed as John rubbed his back. "I know baby" John murmured as he held his husband to his chest.

They stayed like for several moments before John heard Adam's belly growling. "Baby are you Hungry?" John asked pulling back to look at Adam. "Maybe a little" Adam murmured softly. "I'll go out and get you whatever you want." John offered. "Really? It's already 10:30" Adam murmured as John shrugged. "So, it doesn't matter, your my husband, your pregnant and your craving, What do you want, i'll go get it" John murmured pushing Adam's hair out of his face.

"Hmm Cookies?"  
"What kind?" John asked with a smile.  
"Chocolate chip, Sugar cookies, if there's any with frosting get those too, hmm any with straw berries, or anything like that, those will work too." Adam murmured with a smile as John nodded. "Ooohhh and Brownies, fudge, and maybe some real food too" Adam said with a smile. "That bad huh?"

"Shut up" Adam muttered letting his hands rest on his pregnant belly. "I'm still mad at you for calling me a cry baby."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" John muttered grabbing his jacket. "Hurry up, don't take too long, i might starve, god i'm gonna get fat" Adam whined as John laughed. "Baby i think you're beautiful whether your muscular, skinny or fat".

"Pfft hurry up"

"Yeah i know, i gotta hurry, 'cause you might eat the bed" John muttered.  
"Watch it Johnny, you want to sleep on the couch tonight?"  
"No"

John sighed as he jogged down the stairs. "Just another day in his life".

~ Finished

Ugh Terrible i know :(


End file.
